1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a playing device for learning chess designed in the form of a chess teaching computer, comprising a housing having on its top a board divided into sixty-four squares of equal size and taking up in its interior a chess computer whose signal inputs and outputs are connected to the various squares.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With a known playing device of this kind designed in the form of a chess teaching computer, it is possible to call up, in addition to the chess computer playing operation itself, special playing practice positions for learning how to play chess. The disadvantage, however, is that each individual practice position must be called up by a special key disposed at the side on one edge of the board. This enlarges the keyboard of the playing device in undesirable fashion, or limits the availability of the keys whose number is predetermined. In addition, the known playing device allows for only a small number of practice positions to be called up, so that the function of this device as a chess teaching computer is limited and inefficient.